Tales of History
by ScarredNotBroken
Summary: When the Telmarines invaded Narnia, much of the country's history was lost or reduced to fairy tales. Caspian seeks the past and finds the answers in two unlikely people. /Book and movie verse compliant/ Rated for wars and violence/
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is most definitely not what I'm supposed to be working on right now. I have so many unfinished works in other fandoms, I could cry. BUT I have no motivation to work on those, so here I am, dipping into the waters of yet another fandom.

This story will be much more than just a conversation, I promise, so hold on to your hats; you're in for a wild ride!

 _Fits both movie and book verses, despite the setting._

 **Disclaimer:** Not a dead Englishman, so obviously I don't own anything you recognize. I'm just filling in the gaps C.S. Lewis left.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **That which has been Lost**

 _Year of Narnia 2306, Abroad the Dawn Treader_

"What is all this anyway?" Edmund asked as the current king of Narnia entered the ship's cabin.

"Ah, those," Caspian answered, moving to the table cluttered with parchment. "A bit of studying, if you will. I've been trying to compile a complete history of Narnia, but it had been proving difficult. Much of the oldest history is written in Old Narnian, which was lost to knowledge well before I was born. Most everything in English was destroyed before my time, as well, and as it was forbidden to speak Narnian history, it passed out of knowledge. Even the Narnians themselves have forgotten much of their history. I have managed to find bits and pieces, but I'm afraid much of it may never come to light."

"It's a shame the library at Cair Paravel was destroyed. We had much of it in the common tongue there."

"Yes, well, where do you think I got what I have?" Caspian chuckled.

Edmund smiled, sitting down in the nearest chair. "Well, would you like to hear the rest?"

Caspian stood stunned for a moment before finding his voice. "Why hadn't I thought of that? Of course you and your sister would have learned the history of your country!"

"All the way back to King Frank the First and Queen Helen, the first rulers of Narnia, ordained by Aslan Himself on the very day Narnia came into being."

Caspian pulled up a chair beside the younger king. "Yes, I do know some of that. My professor taught me what he could, but even he didn't have much knowledge of the time between. I know about Col founding Archenland, and that outlaws from Archenland flew south and founded Calormen. However, everything between the founding of Calormen and your reign is much a mystery. I have Telmarine history, of course, but that doesn't tell me the goings-on of Narnia."

"What have you managed to piece together?"

"Well, from a great tapestry that survived the fires at Cair Paravel, I found that the Lone Islands were once delivered from a dragon, most likely at the hands of a Narnian king. Texts I found in the archives on Arva confirmed this was true."

"In the year 302," Edmund added, nodding. "King Gale was made the first Emperor out of their gratitude."

Caspian nodded. "Other than that, I can't tell you much more. I found a shred of parchment about colonizing Telmar, and another about the felling of a great tree which has only intrigued me as to the tree's historical significance, but that is really all I have found."

Edmund nodded thoughtfully. "I would bet anything that refers to the Tree of Protection."

"Tree of Protection?"

"Yes. It was planted to keep the White Witch out of Narnia. But there is much before came about."

"Then, please tell me, so that I might record it again so that it may not be lost to all any longer."

Edmund paused a moment, then began. "It all began when the Calormenes colonized Telmar…"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Considering this chapter is 2500 words of set up (and only about 200 of actual plot), I had a harder time writing it because it's not terribly exciting. That being said, the stuff in this chapter is still really important, so bare with me.

The information I am basing my story on is from a fold out time line that came with the collection of all seven books that I bought after Prince Caspian came out in theaters. Those time line points, when used, will be listed at the bottom of each chapter, starting with this chapter, just so you all know where I'm basing my facts, event wise. The rest is from the novels themselves with the obvious addition of creative liberty. :P

Also, while this complies with both the book and movie verses, you may be confused on some points if you haven't read the books because this story will draw heavily from things presented in the books that may not have been shown in the movies or are from the books that haven't been adapted. Likewise, I will be borrowing elements from the movies as well, so if you haven't seen the movies, certain small things may confuse you.

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **What Lies South and West**

* * *

 _Calormen, Year 300_

"You are certain this land is unclaimed?"

"Yes, my Lord Tisroc (may you live forever). Only Dumb Beasts live there."

"That does not mean it is not claimed by either Archenland or Narnia already, and, as much as I would love to one day conquer those lands, I do not wish to start a war by colonizing claimed land."

"If it would please the Tisroc (may you live forever), I will send a delegation to enquire of the land. But, surely, my Lord, if it was claimed, it would have been colonized before now."

The Tisroc frowned at the man bowed low to the floor before him. The land in question was a valley rich in resources, and only an idiot would know of it and not use what could be found there. He straightened on his throne, clearing his throat before speaking again. "Vizier, find those willing and worthy for such a privilege and ready them immediately. I want the new city of Telmar fully constructed in one years' time."

"I hear and obey, O Lord Tisroc (may you live forever)," the shriveled old man rasped. "Men or Talking Beasts?"

"Whoever is willing and able, be it Man or Beast, it matters not."

"I hear and obey, O Lord Tisroc (may you live forever)," he repeated.

"If there is nothing else, you are both dismissed."

The man and the vizier retreated to the door on hands and knees, noses almost touching the floor, before rising and, still half bowed, removed themselves from the room. Only once the door had firmly closed in front of their steeped postures did the two men breathe a sigh of relief and straighten their backs.

"For your sake, General Mikali, I hope this goes well and does not end in war," the vizier spoke passively as the two made their way down the corridor.

"It won't."

"You sound so sure, but this land borders Archenland on the East and Narnia on the North. Either one could hold possession of it, possibly as hunting grounds."

"But they don't," General Mikali smiled shrewdly. "Suggesting to send an envoy was a front. I have connections, you know, and I already know that parcel of land is outside the borders of both countries. No one claims it, Anlon."

"I only hear and obey," Vizier Anlon spoke monotonously. "I worry not over results. _You_ should be the one concerned with that."

The general smiled. "I worry not over what I know. That settlement will be perfect for our use. We can stop importing so many things from nations we would rather obliterate. There are no downsides."

"There are always cons, young general," Anlon rasped. "You would do well to remember that."

Mikali frowned. "Well, this time there simply aren't any."

"That remains to be seen," Anlon chuckled dryly. "Mark my words: you may not see it now, but there is _always_ at least one con to any decision."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be the first to know if one comes about," Mikali returned in an equally dry tone. "But until then, don't you have a job to be doing? That city isn't going to build itself."

"I don't need _you_ to tell _me_ my job," Anlon retorted. "Be ready to leave the morn after next. By that time I will have you your men for this venture."

"I would expect no less."

* * *

General Mikali gazed out over the quickly rising city. For all he loathed Anlon, he had to admit the vizier had done well in his choosing. Before him toiled well over 300 Men and Beasts of all trades, who had followed him into the unknown, simply because the Tisroc (may he live forever) had decreed it. And now, after only a little more than ten months, the city was almost complete. The workers before him had more than earned their places in the new city.

The buildings were a marvel of architecture, the white stone shining like polished silver in the sunlight. Truly, this city was more beautiful than Tashbaan. Perhaps, the general thought proudly, the Tisroc (may he live forever) would even want to move the capital here upon setting eyes on its beauty.

However, that would have to wait. The Tisroc (may he live forever) had no interest in visiting himself until he considered the city 'established.' They had to finish building, first of all, but then they would need more people living there besides those constructing and those overseeing the construction. After that, they had to create roads to connect to the already existing roads and establish trade routes to neighboring cities. Only then would the Tisroc (may he live forever) grace the city with his presence.

Light glinted off shining steel in the distance, catching his attention and pulling him out of his thoughts on what had yet to be accomplished. Visitors. From his vantage point, he would easily be able to determine whether friend or foe approached well before it would be necessary to open the gate or call out the cavalry. He watched the company's approach with a stern gaze, and sighed loudly upon sighting and identifying the standard blowing gently in the breeze.

He turned to the guard beside him. "Send word to open the gate. The Vizier has arrived from Tashbaan."

The guard nodded curtly. "Sir." Without hesitation, he turned to leave, the tower door slamming heavily behind him.

Mikali sighed again. "And here I thought I wouldn't have to deal with him for at least one year until he visited in the company of the Tisroc (may he live forever)."

He turned to head down to the gate as well, the trumpets echoing in the valley, announcing the new arrival as one of importance.

"Vizier Anlon," he greeted as he reached the gate. "What brings you here?"

"Word from the Tisroc (may he live forever)."

"But why send you?"

"I hear and obey," he answered automatically. "The Tisroc (may he live forever) sent me, so I have come."

Mikali frowned. The situation was strange, but who was he to question? "Your message then?"

"Of course, General." He cleared his throat as he pulled out a roll of parchment from one of his bags.

"'I, the Tisroc Telmar' (may he live forever), 'appointed by Tash, the inexorable, the irresistible, having been satisfied by the progress shone on the city of Telmar, am dispatching fifty families to begin the permanent colonization of Telmar. Should progress continue to be satisfactory, more shall be sent as I see fit. You may look for my visit in the near future as well.'"

Anlon rolled the parchment back up. "That is all. I and the men with me will stay for three days more before embarking on the return journey."

Mikali smirked. "All is well, then. Construction continues ahead of schedule; there have been no problems; and now the Tisroc himself (may he live forever) sends his blessing upon us." He paused for a moment before stating pointedly, "There have been no cons, Anlon."

Anlon simply shrugged. "There always is, General. Just because you haven't seen it yet, doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Ha!" Mikali scoffed. "Next you'll be telling me that barbaric lion, Aslan, actually exists. Just admit it, Anlon: you were wrong."

"I'll do no such thing," Anlon continued in his same monotonous voice. "Now, are you going to show me to my accommodations, or am I to spend my time here standing in the gate?"

* * *

"Are you really so leery of this place, Vizier?"

Anlon glanced up at the soldier riding beside him as they started on their way back to Tashbaan three days later.

"I mean, every time you talk to General Mikali you insist something is going to go wrong."

"When you have walked the land as long as I, Captain, you realize that something will _always_ go wrong - no matter how careful you are," he stated. "Every good thing is not so appealing or pleasant as it first appears."

"What do you think will go wrong, then, if I may be so bold?"

"I am no prophet; I have no way of predicting the outcome of this venture."

"In your wisdom, surely, you have some idea. If you did not, you would not insist so."

Anlon frowned. "Well… This is all simply conjecture, mind you, but I worry for the borders of the valley. With both Archenland and Narnia near, and they both knowing that we of Calormen do not care for them, they may fear we are preparing for an invasion. The Tisroc (may he live forever) does not want war at this time, but this settlement may force it upon him.

"I also wonder why neither Archenland nor Narnia have taken advantage of this land. Perhaps they know something that we do not. Even Talking Beasts cannot be found there. It simply strikes me as odd. And odd situations are usually trouble."

The captain frowned. "You do make a valid point. I wonder if those things have occurred to General Mikali or the Tisroc (may he live forever)? Should you have not said something?"

"Once upon a time that was the purpose of the Vizier, but no longer. I simply hear and obey."

* * *

 _Calormen, Year 302_

General Mikali swore under his breath, crumpling the parchment in his hand and throwing in into the fire. 'The Tisroc is not pleased,' the letter had read. 'He will be delaying his visit for at least another six months.'

He couldn't deny that the roads still required some work, but other than that, what else needed to be done? The roads were not so poor as to keep him from traveling, surely; the general himself had accompanied the Tisroc (may he live forever) on journeys involving worse roads than the ones connecting Telmar with Tashbaan. Surely he had missed something else, but he hadn't any idea what that something could be.

It was positively maddening.

Mikali had put his all into this city, as had everyone here, and yet the Tisroc (may he live forever) refused to grace them with his presence to bless the city.

"General?"

He spun in surprise. So caught up as he had been with the latest word from the capital, he had missed completely the entrance of the soldier standing before him now.

"The exploration party awaits. We have only your presence missing. Unless, perhaps, news from Tashbaan is once again to delay us?

"No, we will depart momentarily."

The soldier bowed before turning and leaving to return to the awaiting party.

More than eighteen months had passed since the first team of Men and Beasts had arrived in the valley. Since then, hunting parties had ventured further into the Western Wilds and had returned with stories of wondrous proportions and endless resources. All of Telmar was eager to see what lay in the unclaimed land.

Mikali had already had to delay exploration once because of word from the Tisroc (may he live forever), and he wouldn't dream of delaying it again. He was as eager as his men to explore the land.

Glancing one last time at the burning parchment, he turned his back to the fire, left the safety and warmth of his home, and made for the gate of Telmar. Once at the gate, he mounted his steed, and, raising a hand for silence, addressed the men before him.

"Men of Calormen, today we embark yet again into the unknown. We know not what lies in the Western Wilds, yet on we forge, in the name of Tash, the inexorable, the irresistible! Onward!"

* * *

Two months had passed.

Two months of wandering in the Western Wilds.

And after those two months, Mikali had decided that this land was most peculiar. Very few animals lived in the lands they passed through, and of the ones they spotted, none wanted anything to do with the soldiers. They didn't run away; they didn't attack; they simply watched as the band of men passed them by and then continued on with whatever they had always done.

In two months, they had seen mountains and rivers, valleys and lakes, trees and plants of varieties they had never heard of before. (One such tree had an edible fruit that looked most like a date, but it was strangely sweet and most definitely _not_ a date.)

The adventure had certainly been an educational one, and already Mikali was planning how to pitch his plan of colonizing the land. After all, this land was much more agreeable than the deserts of Calormen.

Camp had been pitched for the final night before their return journey. Mikali was eager to return to report his findings to the Tisroc (may he live forever), but he was also drawn to continue exploring. Whether because he had been gone from home so long already or because of some magic in the air, he couldn't help but be disappointed that he could not follow the river the rest of the way into the mountains. He could simply declare that they would continue after all, but he had promised his men they would turn back on the morrow. Despite the enjoyment of the excursion, the rest of his men were eager to return to Telmar and to their families.

He frowned, staring at the western sky. The sun was far from meeting the land; they had set up camp earlier than normal as they had no way of knowing if they would find another suitable location further along the river. But that didn't mean he had to sit still, did it? He was in charge, after all; he could do whatever he liked.

He stood abruptly from his position by the fire, catching the attention of one of his guard.

"General?" The Wolf questioned.

"I'm going to explore further up the river," Mikali stated simply, grabbing his sword and strapping it to his side. They had been in danger not once, but old habits were hard to break. "I'll return before nightfall."

"I'll accompany you, if I may." The Wolf stood as well. "I'd much rather explore than sit around."

"Very well, Diallo."

Mikali quickly saddled his horse, and the pair set off, following the river northwest.

Hours passed as they traveled in silence. In all honesty, Mikali quickly grew bored. The scenery didn't change no matter how far they went on: the river flowed steadily on the left with the forest rising up and crowding the opposite shore, the mountains rose high above them on the right and straight ahead. And no matter how far they traveled, they didn't seem to draw any nearer to the mountain before them.

Regardless, time slipped quickly away, and the sun had met the horizon before Mikali finally spoke to the Wolf. "Perhaps we should return. There is nothing at all new or enthralling, and it will be dark before long."

Diallo simply nodded before turning to follow the river back to camp. He had gone only a few paces when he realized his companion had not turned yet. Shifting his body slightly, he craned his head around to see why the general had stopped.

Mikali was captivated by the sight suddenly before his eyes. For just when he had made to turn about, a movement in the underbrush caught his attention.

And then, there she was, skin as pale as fresh snow, a wondrous woman, making her way to the river.

But then she turned her head, her gaze locking on his own, and he was no longer captivated by her beauty but frozen by the iciness of her gaze.

"And what business does a Son of Adam have in my dominion?" Her sharp voice carried clearly in the still air.

For a moment, Mikali could not find his voice. This woman, he felt as a chill ran down his spine, had more power in her little finger than the Tisroc possessed in his entire being. This thought simultaneously terrified and enthralled him. "Forgive me, my Lady. I am but a humble servant of the Tisroc, exploring these lands. I had no idea anyone but Dumb Beasts inhabited this fair land."

"What is your name?"

"Mikali, general of the Tisroc's army."

"And you, fair Beast?"

"Diallo, my Lady, a member of the general's guard."

"And your name, my Lady?" Mikali bravely asked. "For surely one of such beauty has a name to match."

"I am Jadis, the greatest Sorceress and Queen in the world."

* * *

Time Line:

Year 300: The Empire of Calormen spreads mightily. Calormenes colonize the land of Telmar to the west of Narnia. **I know I call it a city in this chapter; just wait.

Year 302: *Coming next chapter*


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I know it's been a year since I updated this, and I am so sorry. I was re-reading the series to make sure my 'facts' lined up with the books, and I found a continuity error that I couldn't ignore. It has been fixed, so this should have slightly more frequent updates from now on, lol.

I feel like this is short because it came out in a lot of small sections, lol, but the word count doesn't lie, sooo... :)

 _Since it's been so long, here's a little refresher on important people:_  
 _General Mikali:_ A general of the Tisroc Telmar responsible for settling the area later known as Telmar. At the end of the previous chapter, he encountered Jadis while on an expedition in the Western Wilds.  
 _Diallo:_ The captain of Mikali's guard, with him when he encountered Jadis  
 _Anlon:_ Vizier to the Tisroc Telmar, doesn't particularly like Mikali and thinks him foolish (and the feeling is reciprocated), often takes messages to the city of Telmar on behalf of the the Tisroc.

Additional notes at the end.

Disclaimer: I have this enormous HP crossover headcanon. Considering that, pretty sure I don't own anything you recognize. All original characters are mine, though.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **The Fall**

* * *

Try as he might, Mikali couldn't get that encounter - or his promise - out of his mind. By pledging allegiance to this exiled queen, he had effectively sworn himself and his men as enemies to the Tisroc. They would all have to be cautious when they returned to Telmar now. Not that it really mattered, he supposed, since the Tisroc kept refusing to acknowledge the new city anyway. Besides, they were far enough from Tashbaan that, by the time any word of treachery could reach him, the deed would be done, and he and his men would be fully in her graces. Yes, she was certainly powerful enough to protect them, this Jadis, rightful queen of Narnia.

All of the men with him had agreed with his reasoning. They would do this single deed for her, and in return she would protect them and give them Telmar as their own nation to rule over. If the Tisroc would not acknowledge their efforts, then perhaps he did not deserve their service, she had told him.

And, of course, he had agreed completely.

As soon as they arrived back home, he would call for a city meeting to tell everyone the plan. He would invite along all who wished to make the short journey. The trek would be well worth the infamy they would gain, after all.

He smiled to himself as the party continued on, making their way home. Anlon had been certain nothing good would come of settling the area.

'Look at us now, old man,' he thought. 'We're about to go down in history!'

* * *

Mikali looked down at all assembled in the courtyard before the gate. Just as he had thought, every citizen had turned out, surely expecting a report of their findings. And a report would he give!

"Citizens of Telmar!" he began, his deep voice carrying easily over the stillness. "We have returned evermore successful than even we had anticipated!"

A cheer rose up among the people and swelled to a quiet roar. Everyone wanted to know, and he would most happily oblige them. He held up a hand for silence before continuing.

"These lands were not so very different than our little valley here: abundant resources and no resistance. However, there is one thing no one could have anticipated and it is this:

"Telmar will have a new king!"

This was accepted about as well as he had thought it would be as well. But he pressed on; they would follow, he was sure.

"In that land resides a queen - a powerful leader, beyond even the Tisroc. She is the rightful ruler of Narnia, the land our forefathers left many years ago. We have been given a simple task that will allow her to take back what is hers, and thus grant us a powerful alliance of our own.

"I know what many of you are surely thinking. 'We are loyal to none but the Tisroc!' But tell me, what has the Tisroc truly ever done for us? He will not even grace us with his presence in our fair city! But Queen Jadis, after we have completed our task, will not only protect us, but give us this land - that is also rightfully hers - as our own to rule!

"Our own land to rule - no more scraping and bowing to the likes of the Tisroc! Protected forever by the most powerful sorceress in the world! All of this for ourselves, for the cost of one, simple task.

"What say you, Citizens of Telmar?"

His words echoed into silence, but only for a moment before the loud cheers of the men and women below rang up even louder than before. He had their full support. Once again, Mikali raised his hand for silence.

"All those who wish to accompany on this quest are welcomed. There may be danger, but it is well worth the minimal risk. Men, women, children, Beasts. We depart at dawn!"

* * *

The dew was still fresh upon the grass as the party passed into the southernmost point of the area known as Lantern Waste.

" _When you reach the woods, you will continue on for but a little further before you come upon a river. Follow the river, and you will soon find what you seek."_

True to her words, they traveled for not more than half of an hour, due North, before they came upon a shallow but swift river. When they found the point at which this one fed into the Great RIver, they would have arrived at their destination. Freedom was only a few hours away.

Turning to follow the river, he glanced behind him to the assembled. Many had gathered at the gate in the wee hours of the morn; everyone wanted to be a part of this historic moment. He did not know for certain how long this task would take, so he had been glad for so many to accompany. Men, women, children on the cusp of adulthood, Talking Beasts. With such an able force, they would certainly not fail.

As the sun rose higher above them, the sound of rushing water grew louder as they moved closer and closer to the Great River. Glimpses began to be visible through the trees, and, for a moment, Mikali wondered how he would be able to tell their target from all the others, but Jadis' words rang clear in his head even now.

" _Believe me, you'll know it when you see it. It is exactly at the point the two rivers meet and is unlike any you have ever seen or will ever see. You'll know it."_

He broke through the tree line on the river's edge, the sunlight momentarily blinding. And then he saw it.

Standing alone on the water's edge was an ancient tree. Unlike those around them that had put on their autumn attire, this tree was still green, the leaves as new as those in Spring. There was something truly magical and mesmerizing about this tree, and for a moment he was almost sad he had to destroy it.

 _The Tree of Protection,_ she had called it, planted specifically to keep her out. Once it was gone, she would have free reign over the land again.

He turned to face the party behind him. "We have arrived at our destination. This is the task before us: the complete destruction of this tree. Once the deed has been done, we will be free and with the most powerful of allies on our side.

"To arms, Telmar!"

At his command, Man and Beast, Woman and Child, all moved forward with saws and axes and tinder and fire. Those able to wield a sword set a perimeter with weapons drawn. No one would be allowed to hinder their progress, and when they were finished, there would be nothing left of this tree.

Within minutes of beginning, branches were already falling from those working above, and fires were starting to blaze in preparation. The tree was rather larger than he had anticipated, but even thus the work would not take so long - at least, as long as none tried to interfere.

As several branches crashed down, one of his men called out from the river side of the tree. "Uhm, sir? We might have a problem."

Still upon his horse, he wheeled about to find what so concerned his soldier. Coming towards them at rather a fast clip for their size, were half a dozen Beavers. He frowned. "I'm not at all sure why you feel threatened by something so small. Just take care of them."

"I'm not so concerned about them as what may follow, sir."

"For now all we have are Beavers. _If_ anything else comes along, we'll deal with it then."

As it would happen, Beavers - especially of the Narnian Talking variety - were rather swift fighters and easily broke the line of defense without so much as one casualty. They weren't interested in those with swords; their only goal was to stop those with axes and saws.

"Go for the saw!" one called. "And the bald one with the axe! We must not let the tree fall!"

The soldiers turned to follow them, but in amongst those not armed for battle, it was rather dangerous to be swinging a sword and they soon found there was little they could do.

"Look to the ground! All of you!" Mikali called above the commotion. "Kick them away from the tree!"

This, as it turned out, was both good and bad advice. The Beavers taken by surprise were knocked back and quickly dealt with, but there were two who took it to their advantage and instead sunk their teeth into the ankles of those trying to kick them away. As these held on for dear life, there came a series of splashes from the river and moments later another, rather larger, group of Beavers had joined the scene.

Mikali cursed under his breath. He had known there was a possibility for resistance, but it was coming in a rather inconvenient form.

The soldiers were doing their best, and his Wolf captain was darting in among the workers swiftly picking the Beavers off as well, but it seemed there were more streaming in every moment. No matter, he thought. Surely this can't go on forever, and then the work would begin again in earnest.

And then he had another thought. "Diallo," he called to the Wolf. "Catch one alive."

The numbers thinned quickly, and soon the only one remaining was trapped between the paws of the Wolf, Diallo's teeth at his throat.

Mikali dismounted and approached the Beaver as work on the tree resumed. "What, exactly, did you hope to accomplish with this futile battle, Beaver?"

The Beaver glared up at him. "It has always, since the beginning of the world, been the Beavers' duty to protect the Tree, and protect it we shall, to our very last breath!"

"Yes, I can see how well that worked out."

"There are more coming," he continued, "from the rest of Narnia, and with them they will bring the Naiads and most likely the God of the Great River. You won't get away with this. Even if all my brothers and sisters and I could do was stall for a short time, then we have fulfilled our duty, and Aslan Himself will honor our sacrifice."

"For a Creature about to die, you sure do talk a lot."

The Beaver raised his chin defiantly, and simply stated, "Long live the KIng. Long live Aslan!"

Mikali nodded to Diallo and turned away to mount his steed. Once upon the horse, he turned his attention to his workers. "We haven't much time. Work as quickly as you can! No matter what comes, do not stop! We must not fail our quest!"

The rhythm of the saws slicing and the axes hacking doubled in speed. He couldn't be sure the Beast had been the telling the truth, but that was not a chance he was willing to take. He shuddered at the thought of failure.

" _Should you fail to complete this simple task for me - well, let's just say the consequences will be_ less than desirable _at the very least. I do not allow for mistakes to be made."_

Success was the option, and succeed they would - at any cost.

An hour passed; the tree slowly began to creak under its own weight, and no further resistance came. Mikali smiled as the trunk teetered and, with a loud crash, finally fell. If there ever _had_ been reinforcements coming, they were much too far away. The deed was done. All that was left was to burn out the stump - an admittedly more difficult task considering the tree was freshly felled and, therefore, green wood, but Mikali had magic on his side. The three hags moved fluidly to the stump, placed already burning sticks on the top of it, and after a moment of circling round it and muttering in Narnian, the stump bust into white hot flames. The hags moved on to the trunk, and soon roaring flames filled the air with the scent of wood and magic.

Mikali turned to his party gathered well away from the searing heat. "Our task is complete; our goal, met. Let us return home as heros to celebrate our grand victory!"

* * *

They were too late.

The Beavers, the Naiads, and the God of the River stared solemnly down upon the smoldering remains of the tree that had protected their homes and the homes of their ancestors for three centuries.

"How," choked out one of the last He-Beavers into the silence. "How could this have been allowed to happen?"

"And what will happen to us now?" a Naiad spoke quietly. "What will happen now that our greatest source of protection is gone?"

"No," the God cut in. "No. Aslan is still our Chief Protector. He caused the Tree to be planted and to grow. Nothing happens that is outside of His knowing. He will not simply abandon us now." He turned to a Hawk that had joined them shortly after their arrival. "Send word to the king at Cair Paravel. He must know of this at once."

* * *

Mikali and his party received a triumphal entry back into the city of Telmar. Heads held high, the sun shining brightly down upon them, those that had remained in the city gathered in the courtyard to welcome their victorious return. A feast fit for royalty would be prepared in their honor, and they would celebrate well into the night - quite possible until dawn. When everyone had passed through the gates, Mikali turned to address the citizens of the town.

Before he could utter a word, the gates slammed shut of their own accord, and thunderheads darkened the sky, blacking out the sun. For a moment, all was surprised chaos. Then, a light shone brightly from the gate. When his eyes finally adjusted from the sudden darkness back to radiant light, he discovered the source.

A Lion stood in the gate, blocking the only way out of the city, and indeed He was too frightening to want to approach. Why he was so intimidating was lost to Mikali, but he felt he should most definitely be afraid of this Beast.

Staring directly at him, the Lion spoke, a rich, deep tone, that only served to terrify him further. "What have you done, Son of Adam?"

Mikali could not speak. He had not thought it possible to meet anyone or anything more terrifying than Jadis until this moment.

The Lion turned His gaze to the others assembled. "What have you done, men and women of Telmar? What have you done, Talking Beasts?" He paused and the oppressive silence weighed like stone over them. "None of you can answer? Then I shall tell you. You have brought disaster upon the world - and upon yourselves. I will not allow such conduct to go unpunished."

He threw back His great head, a mighty roar filled the air, and then all Hell broke loose. Mikali, in the midst of the mayhem, couldn't move. The Lion met his gaze, and suddenly he knew.

Anlon had been right after all.

* * *

Anlon heaved a sigh as he and his escorts rounded the bend into the valley. The general would surely not be pleased to see him again, especially with the news he was bringing (the previous Tisroc had passed in his sleep, and the new Tisroc was even less pleased with Telmar than his predecessor), but it couldn't be helped. He himself was growing weary of these long treks, and he hoped the new Tisroc (may he live forever) would soon approve of Telmar if only so that he would not have to make this journey so often.

The gate of the city came into view, and the vizier's jaw dropped open in a less than dignified manner. "W-what?" he stammered.

Before him lay the gate, one side hanging outward half off its great hinges, as if a massive force from the _inside_ had been beating against it, desperate to get out. He and his men approached with great caution, weapons drawn. His eyes grew wide as they crept through the gate, carnage laying witness to a great battle splayed before their eyes. A few of the soldiers dismounted to investigate.

"It's General Mikali, sir," one called from further in.

"The bodies are still warm, sir," another reported. "This couldn't have happened more than a few hours ago."

"Search for survivors," Anlon rasped. "Though I do not believe you will find any."

The soldiers spread out, and, after what felt like an eternity of waiting in the eerie silence, they returned with a child of no more than ten years.

"He is the only one, sir."

"Can you tell us what happened here, child?" he asked gently.

The boy nodded, stepping forward slightly. "Many of the men and Beasts set out this very morn on a quest, sir. They said it was to gain freedom from Calormen, and they returned in victory. But then everything became dark. There was a Lion in the gate, and then… the Talking Beasts could no longer talk and became enraged, attacking everyone. I ran away, sir, and hid, as my mother told me to do."

Anlon frowned. He knew well the beliefs held in Narnia. Was it possible those living here had somehow angered the God of the Narnians? He shook the thought from his head. "Let us return to Tashbaan and report what has transpired. We shall not stay a moment longer in this cursed land of Telmar."

The child was placed on a horse behind one of the soldiers, and they turned to leave the city.

'You know, Mikali,' Anlon thought as they passed through the gate and left the carnage behind them, 'I had so hoped to be wrong.'

* * *

Nightwing flew as fast as his wings would take him and thanked Aslan for the wind to speed him on towards Cair Paravel. No one knew what would happen now; the king needed to prepare for the worst.

He came in low over the wall just in time to see the king returning from his journey at sea. That was good fortune to be sure; the Hawk hadn't been certain he would find the king here. He landed a respectful distance away, bowing low. "My king! I bring grave news from the west!"

King Gale gazed at the Hawk. "Speak your business; I will hear it."

Nightwing raised his head, and the words he next spoke would haunt the young king for the rest of his reign.

"Your Majesty, the Tree of Protection has fallen."

* * *

 **Time Line:**  
Year 302: The Calormenes in Telmar behave very wickedly and Aslan turns them into dumb beasts. The country lies in waste. *King Gale of Narnia delivers the Lone islands from a dragon and is made Emperor by their grateful inhabitants.

*This is the trip from which the King is returning at the end. Hence when the Hawk wasn't sure if he would be there or not. :)

**I have the Beavers as the protectors of the Tree based on the information given in PC that Beavers are no more in Narnia, and that they were almost snuffed out during the time of the White Witch. Mikali taking most of them out is only the beginning. :)


End file.
